1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flexible tubing, particularly medical tubing, and more particularly to a device for securing medical tubing to the skin of the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nasal cannulae, nasogastric/orogastric tubes and other forms of medical tubing are commonly used medical devices for providing oxygen and nourishment to patients. Stabilization of such tubing is important because if the tubing is not properly secured to the patient, lateral movement or awkward positioning of the tubing can irritate the patient's nostrils or skin, particularly when the tubing is in place for several days or weeks. Further, retraction or advancement of the tubing must be prevented, because inadvertent retraction of a feeding tube, for example, can cause the tube to retreat to the esophagus where it can dispense fluid into the lungs.
Similarly, inadvertent retraction of a gastric decompression tube can cause the tube to apply suction to sensitive esophageal tissues. Proper positioning of a nasogastric tube, for example, is often insured by initially taking an x-ray of the patient. Thus, once properly positioned, it is wasteful in terms of time and resources to reposition the tube if it is not properly stabilized.
Commonly, nasogastric tubes are stabilized simply by taping the tube to the face of the patient. This often results in improper positioning of the tube, thereby irritating the patient's nostrils and/or facial skin. The direct application of medical tape to the patient's skin also tends to cause irritation, especially when removing the tape. Further, medical tape is difficult and time consuming to apply and remove. Nasal airway tubes are also stabilized simply by taping the nose or face. In addition to nasal tubes, there is also a need to secure and stabilize various tubes over other areas of a patient's body, such as intravenous tubes, gastronomy tubes, catheters, and the like. Thus, a device for securing medical tubing solving the aforementioned problems is desired.